


Taken

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a good Alpha, Physical Abuse, Scott is a Bad Friend, Wolf Stiles, allison is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall pisses off an Alpha pack that has been destroying their lives lately and to get Scott to come to them, they take Stiles.</p><p>Little do they know, Scott and his girlfriend Allison really only care about themselves and things go from there.</p><p>I took some funny lines from a blade movie because I wanted Stiles to have a mouth on him...but make you all laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scotts An Asshole

Stiles feet are throbbing from running threw the forest for the past hour. He has no idea where is anymore and he hasn't run across any of the pack yet.

  
"Peter, Derek...Scott..... _anyone_?" he screams to nothing as he continues to run.

He hears footsteps behind him and he knew that if it was pack, they would have called out, so he runs faster as he tries to look behind him.

  
Just as he's turning back, his foot hits a fallen log and he falls to the ground with a yelp.

  
He turns around and there's a Alpha werewolf in his face, drool dripping down onto him as he growls at Stiles.

  
"Dude, you think you could eat some fucking breath mints if you plan on getting into someone face like that?" Stiles ask as he turns away.

  
"You've got a fucking mouth on you boy, and if you knew what was good for you, you'd shut it." he growls out at him.

  
Stiles rolls his eyes, "Then you obviously don't know who you're talking to."

  
In all honesty, he should learn how to keep his mouth shut. If he had, he might not be bleeding from his lip right now and being drug away to God knows where.

 

  
  
  
Across the preserve the rest of the pack are just arriving at the Hale house.

  
"Where the fuck is Stiles, Scott?" Peter demands. Scott shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, I was trying to keep Allison safe and when I turned around he was gone."

  
Peter lets out a growl and just as he was rounding on Scott he heard another werewolf howl out, and a pained scream from Stiles.

  
"I want everyone spread the fuck out now, go!" he orders and everyone runs off.

Peter was going to maim Scott for this one, how stupid could you be to let a pack member, emissary _and_ Alpha's mate get separated.

  
There are different howls coming from all directions and after the first scream, no one hears Stiles.

  
It's to hard to trace his scent in any certain direction considering he'd been all over this place more the 100 times by now, maybe more.

  
They search well after the sun comes up and the howls stop and they come up with nothing. Peter is the last one back to the Hale house and when he gets there he finds Scott, the only person to be sleeping, while everyone else paces back and fourth worrying.

  
He stalks forward and grabs him up by his shirt and Scott flails around, cursing. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, you think you're something fucking special in this pack that you can come in here and just go sleep while everyone else sits up and worries, paces around and tries to think of a way to find Stiles, you know, the one that _you_ fucking lost!" he growls into his face and tosses him across the room.

  
"He is suppose to be your best friend and you don't even fucking act like it. Ever since you were bitten you think you are fucking Gods gift to this town and that you're better then everyone else. I'm here to tell you that you're fucking wrong, and that you need to get your head out of your ass. Now, take your fucking hunter girlfriend and get the fuck out of this house and of _my_ preserve!"

  
Scott frantically runs around grabbing his things and takes Allisons' hand as they run out the door in a hurry.

  
"Uncle Peter, can't you just use your mating bond and track him down that way?" Derek asks his uncle.

  
Peter shakes his head, "I haven't given him the mating bite yet. We both decided that it would be better if we waited for... _that_ until he turned 18 in a few months."

  
Derek frowns, "That really sucks now, but for what it's worth, I think that's a great choice." Derek tells him, trying to make his uncle smile just a little bit.

  
It doesn't work.

 

  
  
When Stiles comes to, he's tied to a chair, that's bolted into the ground and he's in a room by himself.

  
He struggles as he tries to work at least one of his hands free and cries out in pain as the rope leaves cuts on his wrist.

  
"You should stop, you're not getting out of there anytime soon and you're only hurting yourself more." someone says from the shadows and Stiles about pisses himself.

  
"Why don't go fuck yourself, you cock-juggling thundercunt." Stiles spits out as the Alpha that caught him in the forest comes into view.

  
"I've told you before you need to learn to shut your mouth boy." he growls out and Stiles chuckles, "And I thought I told you, that you must not know me very much."

  
He growls again just as a door opens up and a woman walks in, "Now now brother, be nice to our new little toy, won't you?" she says with a smile and Stiles already knows that he hates her the most.

  
"My name is Karia and this is my brother Zain, I want to know where your little friend Scott McCall is." she asks him.

  
Stiles laughs, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know that, considering that I've been locked in a fucking chair for the past who knows how many fucking hours."

  
"Don't make me put that mouth to good use, pretty boy." Zain growls out and walks slowly forward.

  
Stiles smile just widens, "Go fuck your sister and leave me the hell alone." He cries out as Zain punches him so hard, the bolts holding the chair down grinds.

  
Stiles spits blood on to the floor and chuckles, "Why in the hell would I tell you anything, after what you've been putting me and my pack through these past few weeks, what in the hell makes you think it was going to be this easy?"

  
Karia smiles, "They won't be coming for you. I know for a fact, even if you are the Alphas mate, you haven't been mated to one another yet, which might I add is stupid on your part for just this reason. No one will be coming for you Stiles, they have no way of finding you." she tells him with an evil smile.

  
Stiles shakes his head and smiles, "Ooh, he's gonna be sorry he did that." Zain laughs, "And why is that?"

  
"God! See, one of the things you fuckheads need to know about us, is that when you join our pack, you get all sorts of groovy little door prizes, and one of them is this nifty little tracking device surgically implanted in your body."

  
Zain rolls his eyes as Karia walks forward, "Is that so, and where is this little device of yours, implanted at?" she asks him with a smirk.

  
" It's in my left ass cheek." he says and Karia slaps him hard across the face. " Fine. It's in my right ass cheek." he says and she smacks him from the other side.

  
"Okay, I'm - okay, seriously now. It's in the meat of my butt, just below the Hello Kitty tattoo." he says with a laugh and she connects her fist with his stomach.

  
" Seriously, just pull down my tighty-whities and see for yourself." he coughs out and it's the last thing he says before everything goes black.

 


	2. Stay With Me Baby

After kicking Scott from the house, Peter tells everyone to try and lay down and take a nap. No one really wants to sleep right now but they listen.

  
After two hours of everyone tossing and turning, Peter lets out a growl and sits up, "Just forget it, this is so beyond pointless. I'm going to go visit the Sheriff and let him know what's happening. I want the rest of you to take showers, eat something and be ready by the time I return." he tells them and he's out the door.

  
When Peter pulls into the driveway the Sheriff is just leaving the house. "Peter, I was heading to see you next. The school called and said Stiles and most of the pack hadn't showed up for school today. Is everything alright?" he asks worriedly.

  
Peter let's out a sigh, "No things aren't alright, Stiles has been taken by the Alpha pack thanks to Scott. We've been searching for him since and haven't come up with anything. I've got the pack back at the house grabbing some food and showers and then we're gonna head back out. I came here to let you know and see if you wanted to tag along." Peter tells him in almost a rush.

  
The sheriffs face goes pale and he looks as if he'll be sick. He carefully shakes his head that he wants to go with and Peter helps him into his car.

  
Once he has a few minutes to let everything sink in, he calls the station and let's them know that Stiles is pretty sick and he won't be back in today.

  
They tell him not to worry about it and to tell Stiles that they hope he feels better.

  
By the time they reach the Hale house, Erica is just finishing up with her shower and then they'll all be ready to go.

  
"I think we should split up in groups, I want the Sheriff with me and the rest of you can break up into groups of two. I want every inch of this forest searched, make sure you look under every damn rock and fallen tree. I don't care how many times you catch his sceant, you follow everyone of them. I know he's more then likely been all over these woods even more then we have, so it's going to be hard. If you find them, and aren't detected you send out a mass text, if you are just howl and we'll be there as soon as we can." Peter tells them all, and after they have their groups they head out.

 

 

  
  
  
  
When Stiles comes to again, he's not longer sitting in a chair, but strapped to a wooden table and everything but his boxers are gone.

  
He lets out a chuckle, "I just want everyone to know that I'm taken, so no funny business."

  
A growl sounds from his right and he rolls his eyes, "Well hello there Zain, how are you today? By that growl I'm assuming that Dildo is still pretty stu-" he's cut off with a fist to the face.

  
"You know, I don't understand why you won't give up your little friend. He did leave you behind to protect his girlfriend over you, that doesn't seem like a good friend to me, hm?" Zain says to him with a wicked smile.

  
"I'm pretty much used to this by now, it doesn't faze me anymore. He's still my pack and I won't be turning him over to you anytime soon, so again, go fuck your sister and leave me alone."

  
"I wonder what will happen when your mate eventually finds you and you're so cut and bruised up that he doesn't even recognize you. I'm betting that it'll break his little heart and when he realizes the only way to keep you alive is to change you, so he does."

  
Stiles give him a confused look, "Then I'd be a werewolf and you'd still be fucking dead, are you trying to make a point here or?"

  
Zain chuckles, "Do you think he'll pause long enough to realize that you're laced with wolfs-bane and as soon as he does bite you, you'll die even faster?"

  
Stiles face goes pale and for once he doesn't have a comeback.

  
"That's what I thought, at least I know how to shut you up now." he tells him as he stands and walks over with a blade in his hand that Stiles can see is covered in a purple substance.

  
Zain gives him one last smile before he sinks the blade in and Stiles begins to scream.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Their only an hour into their search when everyone starts hearing Stiles scream and within a few minutes their standing outside the building, all fully shifted.

  
Peter turns to the Sheriff, "I need you to stay out here, we have no idea how many are in there or if this is a trap." He nods his head in agreement and on Peters count of three, the rush threw the door.

  
Stiles is barely conscious but he can still hear the fighting going on around him even though they aren't in his room.

  
Zain had looked surprised when he started to hear the fighting, like they weren't expecting them to arrive so soon.

  
Only a few minutes go by before everything is quiet aside from running footsteps that are growing nearer and nearer.

  
He let's out a sigh of relief when the pack comes running in, Peter leading the way.

  
"W-wait, don't come c-closer." Stiles manages to get out and they all halt and look around for some kind of trap.

  
Stiles tries to speak again but he starts coughing and blood flies everywhere. They all start to come nearer but he holds up his hand again, "W-wolfs-bane, it's inside me." he manages to get out and every ones face goes pale.

  
Peter turns to Isaac, "I want you to go outside and tell the Sheriff to call Deaton and tell him to meet us at the Hale house now." Isaac nods and takes off.

  
Peter looks around the room until he finds a bunch of blankets stuffed into a closet and grabs the biggest one and heads to Stiles side.

  
"It's going to be alright baby, I promise. You just have to stay with me, OK?" Peter asks him and he can hear how broken he is.

  
Stiles nods his head and allows himself to be manhandled into the blanket and then into Peters arms and then their moving.

  
He squeezes his eyes shut when the sunlight hits him and hisses in pain, "Fuck me, that's b-bright." he says and everyone chuckles.

  
When he manages to open his eyes and look around, he sees his father running along side them, barely keeping up with the werewolves and it makes him smile.

  
If it wasn't for him feeling so weak right now, he'd have something witty to say but his eyes are starting to get heavy and he can feel himself slipping away.

  
"Stiles, no baby you have to stay awake. You have to fight it, we're almost there." he barely hears Peter say to him and just as the Hale house comes into his view, everything goes black.

 

 


	3. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psm4XGVtQAY
> 
> I thought it fit well, and I love this version. If you haven't heard this one, give it a listen!

Everything is fuzzy for what seems like hours. He knows that people are running around him and he knows they are talking even though he can't make anything out.

  
At some point or another he feels what he thinks is a needle go into his arm and tries to relax, knowing that Deaton is working on him.

  
Not much later, he feels teeth sink into his wrist and he screams out in pain and once again everything goes black.

  
He wakes a few times, calling out for Peter, his father and even his mother a few times. He feels hands on him and lips being pressed to his forehead and tears slip from his eyes.

  
He doesn't know how turning into a werewolf is suppose to feel and he doesn't know if it's working or not. He doesn't know if his body is fighting it off or if the wolfs bane is killing him.

  
What he is aware of though, is Peter standing by him threw it all. Even though he can't see his mate, he knows that he's there. He can feel the spark between them, the way it soars threw his body whenever he is near.

  
Finally, the next time he opens his eyes he's able to focus in on things and he is very aware of the different scents in the house around him and the sounds of the forest surrounding them.

  
When he moves to pull himself up, Everyone stirs and is at his side in a heartbeat, pulling a growl from his throat and they all back up.

  
When he sees this, he freezes and looks around. His eyes land on a smirking Peter and he laughs. "My bad, I didn't mean to do that." he mutters out, getting to his feet.

  
Everyone gives him a smile, "It's no problem, I think I did that to you the first time you came near me too." Isaac tells him grinning.

  
"How do you feel little one?" Peter asks him, helping him to his feet. Stiles thinks to himself as he moves his limbs about, cracking and popping things, taking in the new muscles he seems to have now and smiles.

  
"I feel fan-fucking-tastic actually." he says with a proud smile. Everyone laughs again as his dad comes into the house and freezes.

  
"Stiles, you're awake! I was so worried about you." he says as he runs to his boy, throwing his arms around him.

  
Stiles does the same, trying to make sure he doesn't break every bone in his fathers body in doing so.

  
"I didn't think I was going to make it a few times. I kept waking up and I couldn't focus on anything or anyone. All I knew was that Peter was next to me and other people were around the house. It was all pretty blurry." he says as he pulls from his fathers grip.

  
"We weren't sure you were going to pull through either, little one. There was a lot of wolfs bane in your system. You were puking up black shit for a little there and when that happened, we almost gave up hope." Peter tells him with a broken sounding voice.

  
Stiles goes to him, taking his face gently in his hands, "But I did, because you found me." he tells his mate. Peter smiles at him, "I'll always find you little one, and I'll always stand by you no matter what's happening to you, because I know that you're a fighter." he tells him as he presses his lips to Stiles.

  
They lose themselves in kissing until his father clears his throat and everyone starts laughing. Stiles rolls his eyes, "Give a guy a break would ya, I almost died. I think I'm entitled to some awesome boyfriend kisses, thank you very much."

  
His father rolls his eyes, but has a smile on his face. "Yeah yeah yeah." he mumbles out as he sits on the couch.

  
Everyone is silent for a moment until Stiles stomach growls _really_ loud and everyone bursts out laughing.

  
Stiles cheeks go pink, "Shut up, I haven't eaten in a while and I feel way hungrier then I usually am. Now I know why you guys eat so freaking much, I feel like I could eat a horse."

  
Peter chuckles, "How about you go grab a quick shower and then we can go to the buffet in town and clean them out."

  
For the first time, Stiles looks down at himself and makes a disgusted sound. "I look like something tried to eat me and then spit me back out. Also, I don't think my shirts are going to fit me very well anymore. Can I just be the first to say that, me with abs and shit is kinda weird looking?" he says to them as he walks from the room, poking at his stomach.

  
Jackson rolls his eyes and makes an annoyed sound and Derek glares at him, "Don't get all pissy because someone else looks better then you." he bites out and everyone bursts out laughing again.

 

 

  
  
  
  
After getting a quick shower and throwing on a pair of black jeans and v-neck from Peter, they pile into two cars and head into town.

  
Stiles had said they should call Deaton and invite him as well, Melissa too. So when they pull up outside the restaurant, they are both there waiting, smiles on their faces.

  
He hugs Melissa first, who starts tearing up and refuses to let him go for at least five minutes. When he finally prys himself away, he gives Deaton a manly one armed hug and thanks him for saving his life, _again_.

  
After that they head inside and start to eat.

  
Stiles go straight for the meat and piles his plate high, dumping gravy over everything. He goes and sets his plate at the table and goes back for a drink and ends up with a full plate of curly fries covered in cheese sauce.

  
As he digs in to his food, his father gives him a disgusted look and Stiles blushes. "We are so going to go broke just trying to feed you, Jesus." he mutters as he starts eating his own food and the others are snickering.

  
"Don't worry, I actually know some really filling meals that you can get and not really spend that much more on food, and it's healthy. Don't forget that I've had to adapt to the feeding a hungry, growing werewolf myself." Melissa tells him and the Sheriff smiles.

  
Stiles looks back and fourth between them and smiles, and then goes back to his food, ignoring everyone else as he eats.

  
Stiles  eats way more then any of them and he feels slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry love, this happens to everyone when they change. It's totally normal, it'll die down by tomorrow night and you'll only be eating about as much as me." Peter tells him, giving him a reassuring smile.

  
Once everyone is finished and dinner is paid for, they all head back out to their cars and back to the house.

  
When they get there, Scott is sitting on the front porch waiting for them and Peter lets out a loud snarl  and Scott freezes on his way down the steps.

  
"I j-just wanted to see if he was alright. Mom told me that she was going to dinner with you guys and I just wanted to see him. Please Peter, I swear to God I'm sorry." he cries out, tears slipping down his face.

  
Peter steps back and let's Stiles go forward, "I'm fine Scott, thanks for coming to check on me." he calls out, not making eye contact with him.

  
Scott takes a few steps forward, "I'm so sorry Stiles, I really am. I didn't mean to lose you in the woods. I heard Allison fall and I only turned around for a few seconds and when I turned back you were gone."

  
Stiles holds his hand up and Scott falls silent, "I know you didn't mean for it to happen and I forgive you. You were trying to protect both of us and I know that and so does everyone else. You have to realize though, that Peter is my mate and I don't know if he will forgive you as fast as I am now."

  
Scott nods his head and looks to Peter, "Peter, I really am sorry. Please don't kick me from the pack. You are all my life and I would be lost without any of you. I'll do whatever it takes to gain your trust back, I promise I will." Scott tells him, a pleading look in his eyes.

  
Peter says nothing for a minute and Scott begins to think he won't say anything at all. As he sighs and lets his head fall, Peter speaks. "I forgive you Scott, I understand that you had more then him to protect and I over reacted by taking it out on you. He's my mate and I was furious and scared. You're not kicked from the pack, why don't you call Allison and you guys can stay for movie night." he says, a small smile on his face.

  
Scott lets out a sigh of relief and pulls out his phone and then goes to hug Stiles and Peter.

 

 

  
The Sheriff tells them he needs to get back to work and for Stiles to check in before he goes to bed and he will see him some time tomorrow.

  
After they say their goodbyes to him, they all head back in the house and start arguing over which movies they are going to watch.

  
Stiles however, stands at a window and stares out into the forest that seems so much more alive to him now then it did before.  
With his wolf vision, everything looks so much more defined and clearer. Everything smells so fresh an welcoming and he can even hear a pack of deer, that he knows must be miles away.

  
Peter comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulders.

  
"What are you thinking about over here, little one?" he asks, gently planting a kiss to his neck.

  
Stiles smiles, "Just thinking about how amazing the forest really is. I mean, I've always loved it and being out here, but now everything seems so much more, real and more important. Do you think that maybe tomorrow night we can run for a bit?" he asks, turning to look at his mate.

  
Peter gives him a big smile, "Anything you want love, anything you want."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long to update and finish this, but I have a ton of other projects that I'm working on right now! Thank you all so much for the support you gave me and all the awesome comments that were left.
> 
> If you guys want to be in touch with me, you can find me here: http://sterekcuties.tumblr.com/


End file.
